Amigas
by pili20394
Summary: El orgullo nunca fue tu debilidad. Eras de aquellas personas que cuando tenían la culpa ibas y te disculpabas. Juntarte con ella hizo perder esa costumbre. En realidad ahora sentías que Jade no merecía que le vayas a pedir disculpas. -ONE SHOT-


**AMIGAS**

Ahora todo se basaba en un simple cruce de miradas. Quedarse viendo por unos segundos, queriendo decir aunque sea una palabra para después prestar atención hasta lo más estúpido que exista evitando chocar de nuevo con ella. En eso se transformó lo que un día fue su amistad. En una ficción que solo tú relatabas, dibujando en tu mente todo lo que harían o iban a realizar. Algo ilógico pues con unas escasas oraciones podía arreglarse sin más.

Usaste mal tus palabras cuando hablaste con Jade. Tu mensaje no era el que muchos pensaron, y ese _no quiero que te alejes_ no quedo claro, solo dejo de hablarle y tú dejaste que lo haga. No te impusiste y ni siquiera le reclamaste, lo dejaste pasar como algo común pues creíste que al día siguiente todo sería lo contrario. Pero tu hipótesis resultó siendo falsa y el experimentar no sirvió de nada, no sabías si comenzar de cero o dejarla ir era la segunda opción, plantearte la misma pregunta con el paso de las horas y días ¿Por qué?

¿Qué se supone que ganaste diciendo todo lo que dijiste?

Pues la respuesta era la misma. Querías ser sincera con ella en cuanto a diferentes puntos de vistas, aclararle algunos asuntos sueltos y entrever que la hipocresía no era lo tuyo. Y nuevamente ese _No quiero que te alejes_ que te sonaba más a un- No soportaría tenerte cerca y no poder ser nada más que una conocida- ya habías echado a la basura, sin querer, aquella amistad que tanto te costó crear y florecer pues Jade era muy difícil en cuanto a la confianza. Jamás se compararía con las personas que apenas conoces y ya te cuentan tu vida completa. No. Ella era distinta, desde el fondo hasta salir respirando, primero te realizaba una prueba que si eras muy hábil la descubrirías, más si te cansas rápido no vale la pena esperar un gesto mínimo amable de su parte. Si, esa era y es Jade West.

Lo siguiente era cruel pero con ello ya sabías que de un cien por ciento su afecto hacia ti era del siete, poco saliendo de los labios pero demasiado para ser ella. Su sarcasmo y aquel singular odio ya era mucho pues demostraba que se tomaba su tiempo para dedicarlo a gastarte bromas pesadas. Al menos te recordaba, con algo del cual no saldrías siempre beneficiado , valía la pena el sufrimiento.

Después seguía el primer paso a la confianza. Contarte algunas anécdotas o pequeños detalles de su día o del pasado, pero nunca dejaba que la interrumpas. Solo eras oidora y opinabas cuando ella lo mandaba. No olvidando nunca la ironía y las burlas.

Los problemas familiares eran luego. Podían ser relatos duros para una adolescente ya que vivir experiencias de esa magnitud parecía las de un anciano, pero al decirlo no reflejaba ninguna muestra de dolor. Siempre firme. Alguien admirable y sumaba puntos a las razones por la que desde un principio querías ser su amiga.

Y por último esa importancia que te brindaba al ya serlo. La cual nunca dejaba que nadie ni nada te haga daño, primero lo mataba o la mataba y a veces solo con una amenaza servía. El que se tome ya la molestia de escuchar un pedazo de tu vida, opinando sobre las actitudes que mostrabas y hasta muchas veces parecía tu madre regañándote . En ocasiones se burlaba de tus tropiezos o conductas estúpidas que realizabas, la razón era que no quería sentir lastima por su amiga, no quería ser como el resto diciendo esa frase de "Pobrecita". Quería ser distinta y cómo no notarlo con sus burlas hirientes pero que siempre te soltaban sonrisas y eso te encantaba. Y esos mensajes y llamadas que se hacían. Tenían más de siete mil mensajes entre las dos, y no les importaba gastar sus minutos con tal de hablarse. Esas llamadas que duraban dos horas a más y esos "Por tu culpa ya no tengo saldo en mi celular" los que ocasionaban "Dame dinero para pagar". Nunca imaginaste también que podía llegar a ser muy celosa siendo amigas. Tampoco te percataste que le tomaste tanta importancia a su amistad la cual se cuestionaron muchos, que esas pequeñas peleas que creaban te duelan tanto pero a las horas se arreglaban con un sencillo -Lo siento- y un abrazo. Los abrazos eran un punto aparte. Jade West siempre te dejo en claro que detestaba esos gestos pegajosos y que ni se te ocurriese dárselos. Cómo olvidar las palabras que hasta con su voz la pensabas.

"Si quieres un abrazo, abraza a la pared"

Tan solo formabas un puchero admirando su sonrisa de orgullo. Pero fue una situación en que los abrazos entre ustedes se convirtió en una rutina. Esa vez cuando terminaste con tu novio él que te utilizó para olvidar a otra y al final te lo termino confesando. Jade no dijo nada y un abrazo fue sus oraciones. Sorprendida pues ni en tu cumpleaños te lo regalo. Horas después descubriste que una desconocida golpeó a tu exnovio. Y tú, te sentiste tan feliz a pesar de que lo querías. O aquella anécdota donde viajaron juntas, sin olvidar a Cat, donde pasaron experiencias que en la vida pensaste vivirías. Y fue en ese maldito viaje donde dejo de considerarte amiga, ya que te convertiste en una hermana para ella. Tú solo sonreíste.

Sin embargo no todo fue hermoso, te diste cuenta cuando comenzaron las discusiones por cualquier estupidez y cuando los insultos fuertes llegaron. Peleaban con insultos, nunca lo habían hecho. Luego vinieron esas que duraban dos meses y ni siquiera se dirigían la palabra. Te cansaste.

Hablaste con ella y pasó lo que paso. Le pusieron fin a todo lo que un día tuvieron. Era gracioso pues actuaban como novias y siempre sus amigos pensaban ello. Que eran novias. Todas las veces lo negaban.

La palabra "extrañar" te llego de golpe. Porque era así, la extrañabas tanto más su rostro firme y sin sentimientos que te regalaba hacía volar tus sentimientos a otro planeta. Las indirectas por su parte llegaron y no la entendías. Era obvia que eran mandadas a ti. Ese día en el cual Sikowits la eligió junto con Cat para una improvisación . Ella decidió que la amistad sería el tema principal. Ya te imaginabas lo que se acercaba.

"Porque tú eres una verdadera amiga"

Y no te dolió. No. Te enfureció, porque tú habías estado sufriendo como idiota por ella. Porque la habías estado extrañando como a nadie, debías aceptar que sentiste un gran vacío cuando todo se fue al tacho. Te sentiste también la mujer más imbécil y miserable que se hallaba en la faz de la tierra. La razón caía en que la pelirroja te contó que Jade lloró. Y fue tu culpa. Jamás imaginaste que la harías llorar, no lo pensaste y no se te ocurrió nunca. Al enterarte solo quisiste ir a consolarla como una vez hizo ella contigo.

Ahora todo eso se esfumo . Te estaba dando a entender que te comportaste falsamente todo el tiempo con ella. Mentira.

—Deberías hablar con ella, Tori.

—No puedo, Cat.

El orgullo nunca fue tu debilidad. Eras de aquellas personas que cuando tenían la culpa ibas y te disculpabas. Juntarte con ella hizo perder esa costumbre. En realidad ahora sentías que Jade no merecía que le vayas a pedir disculpas. No cuando te dejo en claro lo que pensaba. Además te daba pavor su reacción ¿Y si solo te avergonzaba y ya? ¿Sería capaz?

—Oye Vega.

Solo te paralizaste. Quería fastidiarte y no estabas de ánimos. No le hiciste el mínimo caso.

—Contesta cuando te hablan, Vega.

—No oí a nadie hablándome

Mala respuesta cuando viste su rostro furioso. Pero todo era como antes. Ahora eran esas típicas enemigas. Las cuales decían odiarse, después de todo sabias que odiar era una palabra tan fuerte que nunca la juntarías con ella.

— ¿Quieres jugar? No estoy de humor.

—Mira tú... yo tampoco, así que adiós.

Giraste y dirigiéndote directo a la salida sentiste tus ojos reventar. Era la primera vez que tu tono de voz sonaba tan seguro y frío con Jade. Y la primera que la tratabas de esa manera. A ti te dolía, no sabías si a ella también.

— ¡Te extraño!

Por un momento pensaste creerle. Correr hacia ella y decirle lo mismo pero luego recordaste como por arte de magia que era Jade West de quien hablamos. Alguien ruda y orgullosa por naturaleza. Sin embargo estaba la opción de que sus palabras sean sinceras y si las rechazas nunca tendrías una oportunidad-West matando su orgullo- y fue ahí donde la espada se puso de acuerdo con la pared. No tenías ni idea de qué diablos hacer. La espada ya estaba a punto de atravesar tu cuello y la pared solo te sostenía, debías actuar rápido. Pero por más que intentabas, no sabías. Y esa duda volvía.

Esa era Jade West. Impredecible.

**N.A: OK, yo me siento la peor persona del mundo por no haber actualizado mis historias. Les juro que no tuve tiempo D: millones de disculpas. Estos meses han sido y son pesados para mí, merecen una explicación y se las daré, ojala comprendan -.-**

**Verán estoy en el último de mi secundaria y a unos meses de la universidad. Por lo tanto estoy preparándome en una academia para postular e ingresar pues tengo que dar un examen para mi ingreso, el cual no es para nada fácil. Y por otro lado esta escuela ¿Alguien se imagina levantarse a las 5:30 de la mañana? Dios mío que horrible que es eso. Y salir de ella a la 1 de la tarde e irse a las 3 de la tarde hasta las 8:30 de la noche a la academia. Mi vida es un desastre. Sé que no es excusa suficiente pero merecían saber las razones además de que estoy haciendo lo posible para actualizar mis historias este fin de semana.**

**Y en la historia, bien es un one-shot lo sé, no actualizo y cuelgo otra historia Xd No me odien. Soy una niña de 15 años que merece vivir. En fin Saludos everybody!**

**¿Merezco un review? **


End file.
